


—李泽言—后入

by yuesheng



Category: Lianyuzhizuoren, 恋与制作人
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuesheng/pseuds/yuesheng





	—李泽言—后入

你平常是很害怕后入的。

李泽言那里的长度和粗度都惊人，从后面进去让你更受不了，而且这个姿势刚好压迫到你的敏感点，他每动一下强烈的快感就从脊椎升上头顶，高潮连连总是耗费你不少体力。

但是你知道他喜欢这个姿势。

比平常更猛烈的频率，紧扣在你腰上的手，流连在背部湿润的触感，更快的射精，你看不见他的脸，但是能感觉出来他一定很疯狂。

可他会仔细考虑你的感受，听到你的抱怨后就再也没有用过这个动作。

今天，你打算满足一下他。

你躺在他面前，充足的前戏让你的下体泛滥成灾，李泽言的阴茎上下磨蹭着小缝，即将进去的动作温柔又小心。

“等等”你在情迷意乱中说出这句话。

他停下了动作，疑惑地看向你。

你深吸一口气做好准备，就支起身子，翻过去塌下腰，一副盛情邀请的姿态。

小穴被毫无掩饰地暴露在空气中，自己还像发情一样翘起屁股，要不是他在你后面，早就能看到你涨红的脸了。

李泽言愣了一下，心领神会地一手握住你的腰，一手扶着阴茎顶弄着洞口外面。

“确定吗？”

“你觉得呢……嗯……”

你说出这句话的同时李泽言就不打招呼地进来了，意料之中的粗大磨撵着脆弱的敏感点，没几下你就禁不住失声高潮了。

他却意外地没有给你缓缓的时间，反而加快速度全力抽插，你只能控制不住地不断呻吟，手指紧紧抓住床单，眼泪控制不住地往下掉。

很快你又不争气的高潮了，全身痉挛颤抖，大口大口呼吸着氧气，像小猫一样地低声呜咽。

李泽言拂过你的头发，低声吻你轻微抽搐的唇，身下依旧是有节奏地冲撞，出口的声音磁性诱人:

“要为自己做出的决定负责，嗯？”

你别过头，恍惚中看到他扬起的嘴角。


End file.
